Beyond his Reach
by TitaniaSchnee
Summary: He wasn't sure what to think when Kaizuka had brought him here, but he doesn't expect much. Not kindness. Not gratitude. Not anything.
1. Slaine Troyard

"Hey, Troyard. We're going out."

 _What. Out?_

Slaine couldn't believe his ears. It's been about a year since his confinement, and the only "out" he had experienced was leaving his chamber for a brief visitation from that damned Kaizuka. He never once left the building. Besides, where could he possibly go? The world thought he was dead. Havoc would break out if the public learned of his living existence.

Today, Kaizuka visits him in his cell. Different from the usual room of transparent walls.

"Did you hear me?"

Slaine's eyes move toward the speaker. He's still dumbfounded but finds the ability to respond. He refuses to, however, out of spite. Kaizuka takes it as a 'yes.'

"Change into this. Hurry up."

A drawstring bag is pushed into Slaine's hands. Opening it - fingers pulling at the edges ever so slowly - he finds casual clothing. Navy blue trousers. Black socks and shoes. And a white long-sleeved button-up.

"I didn't know what you liked to wear, so I went with what seemed similar to a Versian uniform. Don't worry about the size. I went through your medical files to get your measurements. I also took the freedom to…"

Slaine blurred out the younger man's words. Of course, Kaizuka looked through his files. Not that Slaine had any power to stop him. When it came to Kaizuka, privacy did not exist. Mentally sighing, he begins to tune back in.

"… found that your reproductive organ is slightly on the smaller side of the average scale."

And he regrets it.

 _How does he even have records of that? I haven't even measured it myself!_

"In other words…"

"Okay! I get it! I'll change."

Slaine removes the pieces of clothing from the bag and leaves them on his bedding. As his hands move to the bottom lining of his top to lift the clothing above his head, he pauses – eyes narrowing expectantly at Kaizuka.

"You're going to stand there and watch me?"

"I see no reason not to. My presence will not hinder your physical ability to remove clothing."

"You can give me privacy."

"You are going to have guards watch you anyways. Plus, I have seen you bare when…"

"Just go!"

When it came to Kaizuka, privacy did not exist. Typical.

"…"

"…"

"… Fine. It will give me some time to finish up a few things."

Without further comments, Kaizuka leaves Slaine to the prisoner's task. Victory?

* * *

When Slaine had dressed, two guards escort him out the building. Hands and feet cuffed. He finds the surrounding area deeply shaded by trees. It's dark. He finds Kaizuka waiting beside a black military vehicle. It also appears Kaizuka had changed his clothing as well – from his usual military uniform to jeans, a white shirt with blue stripes, and a yellow cardigan. If it wasn't for the eye patch, he would look like a normal teenager.

The guards leave while Kaizuka arranges Slaine to sit next to the driver's seat. In a matter of seconds, they depart.

The first minutes of the drive are deadly silent. Time goes slowly as Slaine amuses himself with the scenery beyond the window. Hands still cuffed. Feet are free. It's been so long since he's seen the outside but his view is heavily covered by the continuous shade of trees and their fully leafed branches – fragments of light piercing through the gaps. He imagines what the sky would look like beyond them. Free. Limitless. The complete opposite of him – a prisoner. He could not get closer. He could never go back to his childhood where he suffocated from lesser chains. Now, he had to deal with the man who refused to kill him. He desired to reject the driver of interaction and compliance, but occasionally, his eyes would move to glance at the demon's reflection.

"Sorry."

Slaine's eyes widen in surprise at the sudden break of silence. His head immediately whips away from the window to fully look at Kaizuka.

"I couldn't convince them to completely remove your binds. The handcuffs must be uncomfortable."

Slaine is dumbfounded on how to react to Kaizuka's strange concern, so he doesn't and turns his head back to the side window to avoid any potential eye contact.

"...Where are you taking me?"

"You'll find out when we get there."

He is about to he retort when a straight blast of sunlight hits his eyes and engulfs his sight. His eyes quickly clench shut, waiting for a chance to readjust. Slowly, they open. The trees are gone. Completely. All he sees is that sky. That blue sky his princess loved. He becomes enticed. Falling into loving remembrance.

Kaizuka remains silent for the rest of the drive.

* * *

Slaine doesn't notice when they park on a sandy beach – eyes still planted on the view above him. As a result, Kaizuka is forced to open the prisoner's door to get attention, and only then does Slaine fully realizes his surroundings. He was confused and slightly suspicious when he was first asked to change clothing, and the area refused to give him answers. He doubts that Kaizuka had taken him out to have a fun beach day. It wasn't in his character.

After Slaine hesitantly exits the vehicle, Kaizuka reaches into one of his cardigan's pockets – revealing a small ring of differently-sized keys. Taking the smallest, he unlocks Slaine's handcuffs and removes them.

"I thought you couldn't get permission."

"They won't know."

He's speechless.

"She'll throw a fit too…" Kaizuka softly mutters under his breath.

Slaine, however, does not quite hear him. He barely catches the ending; he's afraid of finding out what it means.

"You're not afraid that I might run off?"

"You won't."

Again, speechless.

Kaizuka's level of confidence is too high for Slaine's comprehension.

"Well then, shall we go? We're almost to the meeting place."


	2. Kaizuka Yuki

They walk along the shoreline, a few centimeters away from the push and pull of the low tides. Steps cushioned by the soft sand underneath. While Kaizuka appears to pay little attention to the beach's distinct aspects, Slaine immerses himself in them as he trails a few inches behind the officer. The sensation of the shifting sand. The warmth of the sun. The calming rhythm of the ocean. The clear blue sky. He finds them all so heavenly – a world far away from his cold prison.

His eyes move to spitefully stare at the back of Kaizuka's head. If only it could burn a hole through Kaizuka's skull. If only he wasn't here. Slaine would have been in much more bliss.

However, Kaizuka doesn't respond or flinch in the slightest at Slaine's obvious hatred. It makes his situation all the more frustrating and leaves Slaine in a helpless position. He wants something to hold over Kaizuka's head; he doesn't care how small it is. _Anything_.

"Nao-kun!"

 _Nao?_

Slaine's head turns gradually to see past the other man who had (unfortunately) taken the liberty to grow a height equivalent to the prisoner's. Another thing Slaine holds bitterness over. Although it held little importance at the time, he had noticed Kaizuka's shortness during the war. He thought little of it, but time in the prison made him further aware of Kaizuka's being. While the equal height seemingly placed them on equal standings, it simply riled Slaine's spirit. Childish, really.

Refocusing beyond Kaizuka's figure, Slaine finds a woman, energetically waving towards them on the sand.

As they enter a practical talking distance, Kaizuka introduces, "Troyard, this is Warrant Officer, Kaizuka Yuki. She's my older sister."

"Nice to finally meet you!" she greets, cheerfully smiling.

"A-ah…" Slaine feels as though she isn't really talking to him.

Kaizuka continues, "I have something to do up ahead, so you will be staying here with her in my absence."

Kaizuka is going to leave him here? With his sister?!

"I'll be done in a few minutes. Don't do anything that would get you in trouble. Also…" Kaizuka pauses and looks to his sister. "Don't be immature."

"Nao-kun!" she yells as Kaizuka turns his back and begins to walk off.

At Kaizuka's disappearance, without further words, his sister moves to sit on the sand where she stood – leaning back with her hands against the sand for support and legs laying out toward the sea. Once comfortable, with eyes looking to the vast blue, she pats the area of grains beside her. A seating invitation. He hesitantly accepts her offer, knees hugged to his chest.

It's when he has settled that her head turns to him; she's smiling, like she sweetly did at Kaizuka. But now, with a more murderous aura.

He feels himself gulp.

"So you're the scumbag that shot my dear little brother."

"…."

"Nao-kun told me why he tries to visit you often. 'Seylum-san ask me to,' he said. I don't really get it, but since the princess wished to save you and Nao-kun is willing to comply with it, you can't be that bad of a person." Her expression softens, and she turns back to the ocean.

"… I killed many of your kind. I deceived. I destroyed. I shot your brother. Can you really say I'm not a bad person?" He keeps his voice low and quiet while avoiding eye contact.

"I can."

He doesn't know how to respond. Can't comprehend. His eyes remain staring at the sand around his feet – as if the grains would suddenly move to sink and swallow him whole.

"Aghhh…!"

A sudden cry of annoyance, coming from Kaizuka's sister, startles him. His heads turns to face the cry's owner, now stretching out both arms simultaneously. Her hands are clenched, yet they appear as if they are reaching for the sky. Her arms then cross around her chest with an expression of irritation.

"You know… Nao-kun is always like this. Telling his sister to do things even though he's younger! Sure, he is smarter, more level-headed, and… has a higher military position than me... but that does not mean he can break sibling laws! When he was only in elementary school…"

Slaine never imagined Kaizuka had a sibling, and if he had, he would have most likely applied his image of Kaizuka onto her. He listens intently as she tells him short stories of Kaizuka's childhood. A small attempt to retrieve ammo against him. About his school life, relationships, and endeavors. He had his personality from the very beginning, Slaine figures. Such a large contrast from his sister. Energetic and showing emotion. To be on such friendly terms… Nicknames as well…

In the midst of her stories, he mentally sighs as he finds little to work with and relaxes slightly. His enmity against the younger brother temporarily forgotten. He doesn't realize, however, he had lost his chance to understand.

"Surprising, right? For a kid that young to –"

"Why are you telling me this?" His voice is cold.

"A-ahh… Well… " Her eyes close solemnly as she slowly tucks in her chin to face her lap. "Because, you seemed… Nao-kun needs to get his head out of work sometimes. And, having friends near that work wouldn't be bad…"

 _Friends? With Kaizuka?_

He opens his mouth to speak.

"Yuki-nee. I'm back."

He freezes. His words lost.

"Oh, Nao-kun! You came back later than expected."

"Yeah. Well…" Kaizuka gestures for her to move closer, and they isolate Slaine from their conversation.

All he can hear are unintelligible mumbles. Their secrecy makes him uncomfortable. He can't bring himself to look at them. About ten minutes pass before the siblings break apart.

"Well, then! I'm heading off to base!" Kaizuka's sister happily announces, making a small military salute. A fast change of demeanor. "Again, it was nice to meet you, Slaine Troyard."

No response. No acknowledgement.

"… I'll be going now." A hint of sadness in her tone.

"Thanks, Yuki-nee. Don't get lost."

"Eh– Nao-kun!"

* * *

In the following moments, she moves out of sight away from the beach and into the horde of trees. Although they were fairly paced and he had paid close attention, he feels as though the last events flew past him and became a blur. His meeting with Kaizuka Yuki. Her confrontation. The stories of youth. All it took was an interruption and secret meeting between the siblings.

"We need to go as well" Kaizuka declares as he holds out a helping hand for the still-seated man.

Slaine refuses to take it.

The silence returns as they head further down where Kaizuka had left to prior, and he doesn't like it. It must have been truly a long time since he had interacted with others without strict surveillance. Indeed, he was still being watched; however, the mood was somewhat lighter, and he felt more relaxed without Kaizuka's presence. Despite only being with the older sister for only a few minutes, he was reminded of placid small talk – something he had lost with the war's end and had refused Kaizuka of.

"What did you talk about?"

"Nothing."

And he would continue to do so.


	3. Vers

Their walk continues for several short minutes until they reach an area where the shore curved deeply in toward land, carving the shape of a crescent moon – enough to pull them out of sight from their starting point as they move along the curve away from the shore. He notices the land's strong resemblance to one of the charms of a certain necklace. Something that had disappeared from the owner's neck near an engagement proclamation. What happened to it he hasn't a clue.

His eyes remain on back of Kaizuka's neck, visible from the gaps of ending hair strands and lack of a folded collar. Unbound by cuffs, he ponders the idea of lunging and wringing his hands around the slender body part. He imagines Kaizuka unable to fight back (as potentially unrealistic as it may be), and he imagines the sounds of choking and sensation of a body going limp under his grasp. He could do it. No handcuffs. No guards. When the deed was done, he could storm off and never be seen again. He could finally be in peaceful solitude. No more pain, irritation, hatred.

But he doesn't. Out of sheer fear, possibly. He's not sure himself. He wants to focus on the scenery as he had before; however, the private meeting Kaizuka and his sister succeeds to monopolize his attention. It's Kaizuka, he thinks. That man always does something to bother Slaine whether the former is conscious of it or not. Whatever their conversation was about is likely an additional ploy to get under his skin. He had never failed to do so before. Why stop now.

There's no point in pursuing Kaizuka. Such a statement was supported countless times in the past. Nevertheless, he takes up the courage and energy to question the devil once more.

"Isn't it about time for you to explain yourself?"

"… Hm?"

An irritated sigh. "Why am I here? What's the meaning of all this?"

Kaizuka turns his body half way to face the prisoner. "If you look, you'll understand."

The change in body position gives Slaine a wider vantage point as he spots another unfamiliar woman looking straight at them. Beside her is a vehicle with tinted windows, similar to Kaizuka's. If she turns out to be another Kaizuka sibling, he thinks he'll throw up.

When they proceed closer, he notes of the woman's appearance but fails to take a strong interest in the specifics. Short hair. Small stature. Female. Whoever she is, she is an acquaintance of Kaizuka's, and he refuses to be familiar with her. He looks straight at her with eyes of hostility. Intimidation should- _will_ keep her away.

He fails.

"Hello, Slaine. You look well. I'm glad."

He knew that voice. Could recognize it in his sleep.

"It's been quite a long time, hasn't it?"

"A-ahh…" Her appearance renders him speechless. It's not her. It's not her, but it is. _That voice._

"Indeed. It's been a year since we've seen each other."

He's frozen at the sound of another oh-so familiar voice, emerging with the opening of a car door. No cloaking device could hide it. He could only see the true person behind it. Out comes the dreaded man.

Klancain Cruhteo.

His heart sinks. He wants to be numb and pretend it's all a dream. Being able to see the princess again was a miracle in itself; the sight of the emperor reminds him of his chains.

"Don't mind me. I am simply here to protect my wife in case of an emergency."

 _My wife…_

To draw his attention away, the empress quickly speaks: "Slai-"

"WHY… Are you here? This isn't a place for you. Not near a murderer." His chin tilts down slightly, so his eyes only see the sand between them. Their distance from each other.

Frustration. Anger. Bitterness. He can't exactly pinpoint what he's feeling, though it's one of three. He could never deny wanting to see the empress and her smile again but not under these circumstances. Not when he has been taken off guard multiples and placed under stress. He'd rather meet her in the clear-walled room.

"Because… I wanted to watch birds with you." She smiles sheepishly while softly letting out a giggle.

There's nothing in sky. No clouds. Not a single bird. Only the sun and the blue surrounding it. Like in the war, her wishes are denied, and thinking of his past actions makes him sick.

"Your hi–"

"Seylum. There is no royalty here."

Of course, holograms. A clear safety procedure, though all he sees is her highness in her regal attire and the count in a red suitable for his planet. Their different appearances fell on blind eyes when they first came into sight.

He's torn. Conflicted. He can't bring himself to call her so informally, especially when she is far more superior to him in all aspects of benevolence and status.

"I wanted to thank you for telling me about Earth."

"I…"

 _Haven't done anything._

She has already seen the birds. With Kaizuka.

Since the very beginning, everything had been out of his hand. The departure. Kaizuka's sister. _This_. He wasn't sure what to think when Kaizuka had brought him here, but he didn't expect much. Not kindness. Not gratitude. Not anything.

He dreamed of being her knight. Showing her the world. Protecting her. All his ambitions fulfilled by one man.

 _Splat._

"Ah." The voice wasn't his, nor her's.

On the count's shoe was white. White bird poop.

Slaine feels as though time had frozen over five times.

"… Pardon me while I go clean up." The count's voice remains calm and gentlemanly. Slaine, however, imagines him to be thoroughly irritated and disgusted – thinking, _how DARE that bird!_ and pulling out a whip. A mentality similar to the late Cruhteo.

As the count disappears back into the military vehicle, the empress immediately points up to sky. Eyes glittering with immense happiness.

"Look, Slaine! What a beautiful bird!"

 _I'm powerless…_

As the empress says, what flies above toward the ocean is a single bird.

 _Even so…_

A black-tailed gull.

 _Even if I get hurt or must give up my life…_

They watch it together as it disappears into the horizon. Both with peaceful expressions.

 _I still desire a world in which you can be happy._

The entire time, Slaine doesn't notice a wordless Kaizuka standing, watching them from a distance, with a gentle smile.


End file.
